Reality is Opinionated
by Musicality95
Summary: If every dream became a reality, that would be pretty weird. But it's true for Kurt Hummel, and for the city of Lima, Ohio. Could it be broken?


**Oh gosh, I'm actually writing again. This is scary. I'm sorry I haven't updated anything for months. I'm so awfully busy with school times. That's not really a good excuse, but I have the craziest schedule EVER. Anyways, I might get back to writing (or rewriting) if I get more time this year!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, or anything that I ever mention in here, I would be sitting on a plush couch in a penthouse in New York. Or something like that.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had never actually believed in realities.

Well, he knew they were there somewhere, but in the world where every single dream becomes a reality, he didn't know where his loyalties should actually lie.

That was the truth for Lima, Ohio, his home town. Something had happened long before the current year, 2012, that caused the town to be, well, different. This wasn't the case for all towns and cities all over the world. Nope, Lima was a world of its own. The buildings were beautiful, and everybody was in a relationship. Well, almost everybody.

Kurt had an almost boyfriend. By almost, he meant Finn Hudson, his step-brother. Yeah, yeah, he knows, incest. But that's not really it. That can be explained on its own. Basically, Kurt dreamt that Finn would kiss him, and the next day it happened, of course. But then the star quarterback went back to his hobbit-like little schoolgirl girlfriend, Rachel Berry. Kurt was strangely okay with that. He didn't feel fireworks like he thought he would, and the two of them, Finn and Rachel, went together in that weird way that's not supposed to happen, but really worked. Besides, he, Rachel, and Mercedes were best friends. Mercedes was a strong, black diva, who Kurt absolutely adored.

Unfortunately, not every day was all dreamy for Kurt. Because he was gay, he got a whole lot of flack for it, and usually was hurt in the crossfire. He was shoved into lockers, dumped in garbage bins, and called a 'fag' nearly every day.

The bullying got better when his dad was married to Carole, Finn's mom. (There you go.) Kurt's mother had died when he was 9, so it was great for his dad to find someone new. Finn was really supportive of Kurt after that point, and the kiss they had shared was automatically behind them.

Through the measures of bullying that still existed, Kurt had Glee Club, his favorite point of any day. All of his friends were there: Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Brit, Santana, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck, and Artie. They had all become extremely close over the months/year that they spent together in that classroom. The music they sang was inspiring and uplifting, even helping to lift Kurt's mood after being bullied all day. They supported him for who he was, until Mr. Schue assigned a boys vs. girls mash-up competition. Kurt didn't feel like he belonged on either side. And when he was eventually forced to the boy's side, he was basically cast out, and told to go spy on their competition for sectionals, the Dalton Academy "Warblers". So the next day, he did it after dreaming it would go well.

* * *

Of course, nothing ever could be perfect. Other people could have other dreams, and then where would it leave the other person? In heartbreak, turmoil, or worse, death. The day did not completely go to plan. Kurt's dream didn't really make a difference, which made the boy frightened. Nobody in their town really knew they were different, except for the New Directions, McKinley's glee club. Kurt became fretful and nervous about the day, until he realized that he was messing up his perfectly coifed hair. He went straight back to his mirror and fixed it, also straightening his red tie. Then he set out in his black navigator on the hour and a half long trek to Westerville, Ohio, where Dalton Academy for Boys was located.

When Kurt walked into the building, he immediately felt out of place. All of the boys were wearing identical blazers and pants, even shoes. Some boys even wore sweaters with the Dalton insignia. He knew he was missing out on something. He walked around a bit until he reached a giant staircase. Then he saw a cute curly-haired boy looking intently at a pocket watch. Kurt grabbed his shoulder.

"Um, hi, I'm new here, could you show me around?"

The boy looked at him with a smile. "I'm late for an impromptu Warblers performance, and Wes is going to kill me. Would you like to come along, um, I didn't catch your name?"

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Is your glee club actually cool?"

"The Warblers are like rockstars!" Blaine answered cheerily.

"I'd love to come listen."

"Come on, I know a shortcut."

Blaine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, and then pulled him down a long hallway, half running. They eventually landed in a large room, where many boys in blazers were waiting. Kurt wondered why they all waited for this one boy. That was until he walked right up to the front. The Warblers started singing a cappella backup to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Then Blaine himself opened his mouth, and Kurt fell even more into love with this boy. He was obsessed since when he laid eyes on him on that staircase, only minutes ago. But his voice? Kurt thought that he had died and gone to heaven. At the end of the song, Blaine came back over to meet him.

"Hey, Kurt? Do you want to come get coffee with me, and a couple of the other Warblers?"

Kurt became suddenly nervous. "Um, sure."

Blaine grabbed two more boys, one Asian kid, and one black kid. The four walked in silence to cars, and drove to a little cafe in between Lima and Westerville, yet still in Lima's crazy reach, The Lima Bean.

They all walked in together, ordered coffee, and sat down at a round table near the edge of the cafe.

"Are you guys going to beat me up?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine laughed. "No, Dalton has a no bullying policy, even when we're not on campus. While we're still wearing the uniform, we can't do anything. But we weren't going to anyway."

Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I have another question..."

The three other boys nodded towards him.

"Are you guys all gay?"

All three boys laughed this time.

Blaine answered again. "No, I am, but Wes and David both have girlfriends."

The boy Kurt assumed was Wes spoke up. "We just wondered why you were here."

The other boy, who Kurt placed as David, finished, "You aren't a very good spy."

Kurt began his story. At the end, he started tearing up, in front of these strangers.

"Hey, guys, can you leave the two of us alone for a little bit?" Blaine motioned to Wes and David.

"Sure thing." Wes answered.

"See you back at school, Blaine." David added, walking outside.

Blaine and Kurt started to talk. About Karofsky, the glee club, everything.

Kurt felt like he could tell Blaine anything, and he told him this.

"It's kind of like that 'instant friend' thing, I think. I feel the same too." Blaine said, smiling again. "But you just need to have courage, Kurt. It will help you a lot."

"Thank you so, so much, Blaine."

"No problem. Oh, hey, let me give you my phone number."

The two exchanged numbers, with a reassurance that they could call or text each other at any time. Then they parted ways, Blaine back to Dalton, and Kurt to McKinley, to suffer once again with the boys in glee.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I have no clue when I could update again, so don't expect any sort of regularity! XD Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you liked it, leave a review to tell me what I've done well! lessthan3**


End file.
